Armageddon
by peacegirl131
Summary: Just let me ask you this, is it the end of the world?


Armageddon:

(Disclaimer: Idon't own Sailor Moon or Armageddon, so therefore, I'm not capable of knowing anything so therefore I'm not sueable, so therefore you can't get any money from me.)

I will say it again.

(Disclaimer: Idon't own Sailor Moon or Armageddon, so therefore, I'm not capable of knowing anything so therefore I'm not sueable, so therefore you can't get any money from me.)

Do u want me to say it again?

(Disclaimer: Idon't own Sailor Moon or Armageddon, so therefore, I'm not capable of knowing anything so therefore I'm not sueable, so therefore you can't get any money from me.)

Do u get what I'm saying yet?

Good for u.

Don't ask me again to repeat this.

Armageddon:

The Sailor Version

Serena stretches, "That was special!" 

"I agree, my princess!" Darien still layed back.

"Oh shoot, Darien! Lita is coming!" 

"Hide me!" She put the cover over Darien.

"Serena!" Lita walks in. "What are you doing?" Lita pulls the covers away. "Darien, wait here let me get my wand."

"Wait, Lita!" Serena said.

"Just wait here!" Lita said.

"Please, Lita!"

"No! Not a word!" She ran out the door to get her wand.Darien runs out the door and hides, who knows where.

"Where is he, Serena?" Lita came back.

"I don't know!" Serena said.

"Fine.He wants to play hard ball.Jupiter Star power!" Lita turns into Sailor Jupiter. "Where is that boy?"

Serena runs after Jupiter."No please!"

Jupiter avoids Serena. And aims for Darien."Jupiter Thunder Blast!"She misses by a long shot. Here, let's try again. "Jupiter Thunder Blast!" And she misses again by a slight inch.

Meanwhile, at NASA, the leader of the meteor project, Ami Muzzino , highly recommended the Drill Team of Cali.She gave no reason.They came back to Ami, "Someone has highly recommended Delawa Drillers, and gave a really good reason, whats yours?"

Ami began to say it but she wasn't sure if they should know. So she bowed her head."They are the Sailor Soldiers!"

"What!" They all shouted. "How did you know that, Ami."

"Because I am Sailor Mercury… I only told you to save the world, though, and leave this between us.Okay?"

"Okay.." They all waited to speak for a minute because it was breath taking just finding out who the scouts were. "Lets go get 'em!"

The airplane came by the plant, "Here take this!" Lita said to one of her co-workers. Serena went with her.

"I need you to come with us." Ami said to Serena and Lita."And grab Darien, too. Okay?"

"Alright!" They went to find Darien. Soon, they were at the NASA.

"Okay, so where's Rei and Mina? Ami said to Serena and Lita.

"Well", Serena started to say where they were, but Lita interrupted, 

"Do you really wanna know?" 

"Yea, this is a real darn right serious project…"Ami said.

"Alright, you want the crap, you can have the crap…Mina is at some restroom by now checking out the inches on the pee pistols. Rei is taking a better close-up with her new boyfriend Chad."

Ami was shocked at this. Then she said, "Oh, well, I can't say haven't done either of the two.."

Lita and Serena said,"Ami!! You, Ami Muzzino, aren't a…"

Then she said quickly,"No, Greg took it. I got to admit it felt good, and I'm looking forward to the next operation we have together.Can you believe he is 12 inches?"

"What?" Serena said. "That is not fear. Darien is only 4inches."

"I throw nothing upon you but my greatest pity." Ami patted Serena on the shoulder.

Then Lita said,"Shouldn't we be talking about the meteor project?"

"Oh, you're jealous, Lita, aren't you?" Ami said.

"No…I just think Andrew's should be bigger, I mean is the meteor big?"

Ami gave Lita the too bad look. "Yea, its big, that's why we need you guys."

There was a moment of silence. "So where is Krista, Hotura,Michelle, and Amora?"

"Krista and Hotura are in jail." Serena said.

"For what?" Ami was confused.

"They were caught beating up Michelle and Amora."Lita said.

"I think it was something about a foursome. I'm not sure though." Serena said.

"Okay!!" Ami felt sorry for Krista and Hotura. 

"And Michelle and Amora are getting giggy with it."Serena said.

"At Krista's house."Lita added.

"Chad is with Rei at her apartment. And Mina is at the new club, The 69 Club." Serena also added.

"Okay, thank you!" Ami walked out and gave some information to some guys.

They first went for Mina. "Hey, wait a minute! I wasn't done."

Then the agent that was taking Mina said, "Don't worry I'll let you look at mine later."

Mina was dazzled. "Cool! But where are we going?"

"How's NASA?"

"Wow. Are we gonna be moon jumping while we're doing this. Fun!"

"Not quite.."

"Ok, still sounds good, though."

They went for Rei. "Hey, wait he's still connected."

"Oh, sorry. Let's cut it off." The agent said.

"No!!" Rei said. Chad was too stupid too understand what they were talking about.

Then he said,"Hey, buddy, what are u doing with the knife? Come on! Everything is gonna ba alright just don't hurt Rei."

Then the agent cut the connection.

Chad screamed. "Oh, fuck!"I'm a girl!"

Then the agent took Rei.

They went for Amora and Michelle."Hey, dude, where's u dick!" The agent said.

"I'm not a dude. I'm a girl.Amora still trying to get some from Michelle.

"So you're a girl and you're a girl."

Michelle said."The last time I check."

"So you're like gay or something, right?"

"You can say thay." Michelle said. And Amora gets off.

"So, what did come here for? Were you justhere for this breath taking show that me and my future wife put on for you?" Amora said.

"No, you guys have to come with me. And could you guys not touch anything in my car."

"Okay!!" Michelle said.

The final task , to break Hotura and Krista out of jail. 

"I come to get these two women. They are wanted by NASA."The agent said.

"For what?" The cop said.

"It's a secret government project."

"Fine." The cop unlocks the jail cell.

"You fine ladies must come with me."The agent said.

"Whatever you say. I just want out of this Hell Hole."Krista said.

Then Hotura said. "Its always the quite ones."

The agent gave her a weird look.

To be continue…


End file.
